Vivante
by Barbie56
Summary: Post 3x05 [Spoilers]. Les retrouvailles entre Emma et Neal ne se passent pas comme prévu. La jeune femme s'isole, ses pensées lui échappent. Et Hook n'est jamais loin...


Bonjour tout le monde les gens !

Allez, petit retour vers les fanfics, de temps en temps ça fait du bien ;)

Cette fois-ci, un **One-Shot "Captain Swan"**, qui prend place juste après l'épisode 3x05 (donc **risques de spoilers**). **Rating M** parce que c'est juste pour se faire plaisir ^^ non mais soyons honnêtes, ils sont juste terriblement sexys ensemble, et même s'il y a peu de chance pour que ça mène quelque part dans la série, dans nos esprits de shippeurs, c'est déjà fait !

Pour les personnages, je jongle entre les noms de la VO et de la VF, selon les moments, ça sonne différemment dans ma tête (y'a des limites à tout, impossible que je nomme un jour Hook "Crochet"). J'espère que ça ne vous pertubera pas trop ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je venais tout juste de rejoindre ma tente. J'entendais encore la voix de Neal résonner dans mon esprit. Il aurait dû me serrer dans ses bras. Me promettre qu'il ne m'abandonnerait plus jamais. Que nous allions sauver notre fils, ensemble. Ses reproches gratuits avaient anéantis tous mes espoirs. Je me déshabillai rapidement, troquant mes vêtements sales et mouillés avec une longue chemise que mon prince de père m'avait prêtée. J'étais affamée mais au moins, j'étais au sec.

Allongée sur la couverture, je fouillai mon sac à la recherche d'une photo de mon petit garçon quand je tombai sur le miroir de poche que nous avions utilisé pour lui parler. Malgré les fissures qui le parcourait, je distinguai sans problème mon reflet. Je m'observai avec attention. J'avais souvent eu le droit à des commentaires flatteurs sur mon physique. Je me trouvais plutôt jolie quand je prenais le temps d'examiner mes atouts. Mais l'image qui m'apparut me laissa sans voix. Je distinguais une peau blanchâtre, un corps amaigri, creusé ici et là. Un véritable cadavre ambulant.

J'étais la fille de Blanche-Neige et de son prince charmant. J'étais la mère du croyant le plus pur. J'étais la sauveuse, celle par qui les histoires reprendraient vie. J'étais la morale de ces contes de fée. Et pourtant, je me sentais seule. Je me sentais vide. Inutile. Sans vie. Je n'avais cessée d'être abandonnée, toute ma vie durant. Mes parents, Neal, Henry, August... Ils étaient tous partis, à cause de moi.

_*Flashback*_

_Après la libération de Neal, le choix avait été pris de nous trouver un lieu de campement sûr. Le chemin tracé sur ma carte ne cessait de se modifier, nous avancions à l'aveugle, et la fatigue nous gagnait. Un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe. Nous nous étions arrêtés après plusieurs heures de marche, presque en silence. Il y avait trop de questions, trop de non-dits, trop de tensions. A peine installés, Hook s'était mis en quête de nourriture, bientôt imité par mes parents. J'appréciai l'initiative, mon estomac criait famine. Neal restait en retrait. Je le vis se lever et quitter le groupe sans dire un mot. Je me précipitai après lui :_

_- Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Mais je pense à Henry. Il faut bien que l'un de ses deux parents le fasse non ?_

_La situation devait être surréaliste pour lui. Nous faisions une halte. Nous perdions du temps. Je comprenais son agacement. Seulement voilà, je venais de passer plusieurs jours au milieu de la jungle, à ne penser qu'à lui, à ne rêver que de l'instant où je serrerai mon petit garçon dans mes bras. Il était devenu ma seule raison de vivre. Si son père cherchait à me faire culpabiliser, c'était une très mauvaise idée._

_- Tu crois que j'oublie Henry ? Pourquoi crois-tu que nous sommes venus ici ? Pour faire du tourisme ?_

_- Je dis juste que tu n'as pas l'air très impliquée..._

_- Parce que j'essaie de survivre ? Neal, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu depuis... je croyais que tu étais mort. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à Henry. Je t'interdis de penser le contraire. _

_- C'est pour ça que tu t'es rapprochée de ce maudit pirate ? _

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Ne fais pas l'innocente Emma, je vous ai observés pendant notre traversée. _

_Commença alors une liste non exhaustive de tous les gestes que Hook avait eu à mon égard : la manière dont il marchait devant moi pour m'ouvrir la voie, le main qu'il me tendait pour m'aider à avancer, les hochements de tête pour me parler discrètement. Ses sourires. Ses regards. Ses mots plein de sous-entendus. Neal se garda bien de faire allusion à ce qu'il avait probablement entendu dans la grotte, depuis sa cage de fortune._

_- Neal, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec Pan mais il t'a retourné le cerveau. Tu délires complètement._

_- Arrête, Emma, s'il te plaît. Il te drague ouvertement et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne vois rien ? Vous couchez ensemble c'est ça ?_

_Je n'avais jamais imaginé nos retrouvailles. Mais si j'avais pu l'envisager, elles n'auraient jamais ressembler à cette ridicule dispute conjugale. Sans Neal dans les parages, Hook avait le champ libre pour m'approcher. Il est vrai que je l'avais embrassé, une fois. Pour le remercier. Ça n'allait pas plus loin. C'était une option que j'avais rejetée d'emblée. Les princesses ne finissent pas avec les mauvais garçons. _

_Jusqu'à son secret inavouable..._

_Dans l'obscurité de cette caverne, le Capitaine s'était livré. Totalement. Il avait admis que notre rencontre l'avait changé. Bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. _« Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais capable d'oublier mon premier amour, ma Milah... croire que je pouvais trouver quelqu'un d'autre... jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre... »_. Je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre. Il était prêt à se mettre à nu pour m'apporter son aide. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Rien entendu._

_- Tu n'as rien à me reprocher Neal. Ce que j'ai fait ou non en ton absence ne te regarde pas. Et quand bien même, je te pensais mort._

_- Ça fait combien de temps ? _

_Il m'avait attrapée violemment par le bras. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'homme qui se tenait devant moi pouvait faire preuve d'une telle colère._

_- Tu te plantes complètement. _

_- Je t'ai dis que j'étais prêt à me battre pour toi, Emma. J'ai juste besoin de savoir contre quoi je me bats._

_- Quoique je dise, tu ne me croiras pas de toute manière !_

_D'un geste, je me dégageai de son emprise et reculai. Il marmonna quelques mots, énervé. Je ne me fis pas prier plus longtemps et rejoignit mes équipiers avant qu'il ne me reste plus que des miettes de nourriture._

_*Fin du flashback*_

Si j'avais mis ma fierté de côté, j'aurai probablement rejoint Neal pour m'excuser. Nous aurions parlé. Il aurait fini par me rassurer. Me dire combien il était important de tenir, ensemble, pour Henry. Il m'aurait serrée contre lui et je me serai probablement endormie dans la chaleur de ses bras. Je fermai les yeux, à la recherche des sensations que me procurerait cette étreinte. Pourtant, c'est un tout autre spectacle que mon esprit visualisa.

L'image d'un pirate. De ses yeux incandescents se posant sur moi. De son souffle chaud se perdant sur ma nuque. De sa main caressant mes cheveux. De sa peau réchauffant la mienne. Killian Jones...

J'ouvris grand les yeux. J'étais là, assise inconfortablement sur le sol qui me servait de lit, les yeux dans le vide, à tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête, et je pensais à Hook. Il était temps pour moi d'admettre que la situation me dépassait. Que le capitaine Jones m'intriguait.

Me plaisait. M'attirait. Indéniablement.

C'est alors que je les entendis. Des bruits de pas. Légers, pour assurer une discrétion minimale, mais suffisamment appuyés pour me faire prendre conscience de sa présence. Je vis la pointe du crochet traverser le voile qui m'abritait :

- Je vous dérange, Amour ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Hook ?

Il me sourit, comme à son habitude. Puis je le vis respirer profondément, à la recherche de ses mots :

- Je... je voulais savoir... vous allez bien ?

- J'allais dormir.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais vous laisser...

Il allait faire demi-tour quand il me posa une nouvelle question :

- Et Baelfire ? Enfin, « Neal » ?

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Ça vous regarde ?

- Ça pourrait...

Son arrogance était à toute épreuve. Seulement, cette fois, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. Il avait raison. Il se rapprocha de moi et doucement, caressa ma joue.

- Prenez votre temps, mon Cœur. Vous avez suffisamment souffert.

- Comment je suis censée faire ça ? Je me sens tellement impuissante.

- Vous avez un enfant à sauver, Swan. Concentrez-vous sur ça. On a tous besoin d'une bouée pour garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Je savais qu'il parlait de Milah. J'aurai voulu lui demander ce que ça faisait de perdre sa bouée. Je restai muette et lovai mon visage contre la paume de sa main. Il soupira d'aise.

- Je voudrais simplement me sentir apaisée. Optimiste. Je voudrais tellement me sentir vivante.

- Vous êtes vivante, Emma. Vous êtes forte, vous êtes déterminée, vous êtes tellement agaçante quand vous vous y mettez... Vous êtes sûrement la femme la plus vivante que je connaisse. C'est ce qui me plaît en vous.

Je savais que mon sort était déjà scellé.

Je frissonnai au seul contact de sa main. Il m'en fallait plus. Je l'attrapai par le col et l'embrassai. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes. Mais mes attentions étaient bien différentes. Je voulais ses mots. Je voulais ses bras. Je voulais sa peau.

Je glissai mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue enroula la mienne. C'était encore plus intense que dans mes souvenirs. Sa main se plaqua sur le bas de mon dos, me collant encore un peu plus contre son corps. Mes jambes se dérobaient sous moi, mais je n'en avais que faire. Killian me serra plus fort encore.

Je savais qu'il céderait sans effort. Il avait exposé ses sentiments pour moi. Ce n'était pas honnête de ma part, de jouer ainsi avec lui. Mais le pirate était un grand garçon, et je me sentais en sécurité auprès de lui. Il était hors de question d'y mettre un terme.

Sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai couchée sous lui, mon dos s'enfonçant dans le sol terreux. Hook parcourait mon corps de sa main, veillant à ne pas rompre le contact entre nous. Je sentais ses lèvres chaudes et humides coloniser chaque centimètres carré de mon cou. Absolument délicieux. L'extrémité de son crochet griffa mon épaule. Je frissonnai comme jamais.

Je parvins à inverser notre position et me retrouvai au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute ma hauteur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de nos ébats, je croisai enfin son regard. Je remarquai la noirceur de ses pupilles. J'y lisais sans difficulté le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je savais parfaitement que je ne ressemblais à rien, et en dépit des faits, Hook me voulait. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela terriblement sexy.

Mon corps semblait retrouver des couleurs sous ses caresses. Je me sentais belle. Je me sentais forte. Vivante.

Je me débarrassai de ma chemise. L'habit de lin disparu, je me penchai vers Hook, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur ma poitrine. Je le vis déglutir. Hésiter. Je m'allongeai sur lui et lui murmurai :

- Est-ce que je vais trop vite ?

- Je suis obligée de vous demander si vous savez ce que vous faites, Jeune fille. Vous allez m'en vouloir si je vous laisse agir sans rien dire.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de négocier, Pirate.

La lame de son crochet remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce contact glacial me fit frissonner.

- Neal me tuera.

- Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Emma... est-ce que... tu es sûre ?

- On se tutoie ?

Ma remarque le fit rire. Je laissai ma main vagabonder sur sa gorge, découvrant la naissance de son torse. J'osai glisser sous le cuir pour découvrir la moiteur de sa peau. Du bout des doigts, je percevais les légères secousses provoquées par ce rire qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser en vain. Je réussis à calmer son débordement de joie lorsque mon autre main s'aventura sur son entrejambe. Killian grogna, avant de reprendre le contrôle, son corps dominant à nouveau le mien. Ce changement de position nous éloigna de la couverture, mais qu'importe. Le contact avec la terre m'indifférait totalement.

Hook embrassa mon front, mes joues, mon menton... s'attarda sur mes seins, les taquinant l'un après l'autre de sa langue. Je me contorsionnai sous lui, cherchant à trouver la meilleure position possible pour amplifier ses caresses. Je décidai de m'affairer sur son pantalon, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je finis par le libérer de son carcan de cuir, découvrant pour la première fois le creux de ses reins. Puis, voulant retirer ma petite culotte, je soulevai mes hanches, obligeant la rencontre de nos bassins. Hook gémit et replia ma jambe sur lui. Désormais lové entre mes cuisses, il reprit ses baisers. Plus brûlants. Plus désordonnées. Plus passionnés. Je regrettais de ne pouvoir sentir davantage sa peau contre la mienne. J'eus soudain l'impression que nos esprits s'étaient connectés, Hook terminant ce que j'avais commencé quelques instants plutôt. Ses lèvres continuaient à se battre avec les miennes, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux nus. Vulnérables. Offerts.

Il colla son front au mien. Et il me pénétra le plus tendrement du monde. Cette douceur me surprit et je soupirai un peu fort. Killian me sourit et effleura de ses doigts mes lèvres :

- Sois plus discrète, mon Cœur. Tu vas signer notre arrêt de mort.

- Me lances-tu un défi ?

Il m'embrassa pour me faire taire et nos corps se mirent à onduler en rythme. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, à la recherche d'une prise pour ne pas flancher. Tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours un peu en moi, je recevais chacun de ses baisers comme de petites décharges électriques sur ma peau. J'avais chaud. Tellement chaud.

Hook frappa son crochet contre le sol, encastrant la pointe de sa prothèse métallique dans la terre. Son autre main planqua mes cheveux en arrière, dégageant mon front recouvert de sueur. J'agrippai ses fesses, les pétrissais, lui quémandant d'aller encore un peu plus loin. Un peu plus vite.

Je perdis pied lorsque le bruit de nos hanches, claquant l'une contre l'autre, résonna dans ma tête. Il haletait, articulant péniblement mon prénom. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son buste. J'enfouis mon visage dans sou cou et me laissai complètement aller. Le plaisir me submergea en un frisson qui me fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure de toutes mes forces, luttant pour contenir au maximum mes cris de jouissance.

Killian ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, grognant au creux de mon oreille. Il respirait bruyamment. Son cœur battait la chamade. Je profitai de cette nouvelle intimité pour respirer son odeur. Un parfum sucré, légèrement alcoolisé. L'odeur âcre et piquante du rhum.

Nous restâmes lovés l'un contre l'autre quelques secondes, sans bouger. Le poids de son corps sur moi me comblait. J'espérais secrètement qu'il s'endorme. J'aurai pu rester ainsi toute la nuit.

Ses traits de khôl avaient débordés, mais je le trouvais plus attirant que jamais. Il enroula une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son index. Un geste anodin qui affola mon rythme cardiaque. J'embrassai son poignet, juste au-dessus de son tatouage. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Je venais de toucher la corde sensible. Il se releva précipitamment et remonta son pantalon. Je me redressai, me recroquevillant sur mes jambes pliées.

- Je ferai mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans le coin...

J'acquiesçai machinalement. Killian referma sa chemise et vint s'accroupir près de moi :

- On remet ça quand tu veux, Princesse. Avec plaisir. C'était... très agréable.

Et il m'adressa un dernier « bonne nuit mon cœur » avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front et de quitter la tente sans bruit.

Bon sang, comment j'avais pu en arriver là ? Depuis quand les contes de l'enfance ne respectaient plus les règles immuables du « happy end » où la princesse fuit derrière son bien-aimé, sur son cheval blanc ? Au lieu de ça, j'étais là, seule, nue, assise à même le sol. Le corps et le cœur encore marqués par les assauts torrides d'un pirate qui m'aurait juré allégeance en un battement de cils... mais qui avait refusé de rester auprès de moi. Je le concède, je n'avais rien fait pour lui faire comprendre que c'était ce que je désirais au plus profond de moi. Les souvenirs de Milah avaient probablement refait surface au plus mauvais moment pour nous.

Admettre qu'il avait pu l'oublier si vite entre mes bras ne devait pas être une chose facile. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Je ressentais la même chose avec Neal. C'était sûrement une erreur de parcours. Un écart de conduite.

Et pourtant... Je me mis à rire. Nerveusement. De manière incontrôlable. Parce qu'étrangement, j'avais aimé ça. Je me sentais bien.

J'étais vivante. Tout simplement.

FIN

* * *

Et bien sûr, on n'oublie pas qu'un petit avis fait toujours du bien à celui qui écrit ;)


End file.
